Torn
by PrincessScissors
Summary: When Audrey, 17, visits her sister, Emily, in London, she falls in love with 2 boys. Her heart tells her one, but her head tells her another. She can't go to anyone for help, especially not her sister. How many hearts will break?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lovelies! this is my first Fanfic do sry if its bad...please review and tell me what yuh think! if yuh tell me what yuh think should happen next, i might go with it and I'll mention yuh! enjoy! -PrincessScissors xoxo**

***Audrey's POV***

"Audrey! Hey!" I turned as I heard my name being called across the long corridor.

"Emily! I missed you so much! How've you been? Oh, you don't need to hold that. I can." I say as my sister, Emily, grabbed my bag. She had moved to London to become a fashion designer. And right after college, she started designing clothes for One Direction. Like, _THE_ One Direction. I visit her when I can and she keep's trying to convince me to move out here with her. I don't know if I will though. I enjoy my life in America and that's a gigantic change to make. I don't think I could just drop it all to move to the other side of the World.

"I'm good! And… I got you the best birthday present ever!" She said smiling hugely. I know that I will love my birthday present. She knows all there is to know about me.

"What is it?" I shriek, earning a few glances from other passengers leaving the airport.

"Okay...Don't go completely fan-girl on me. We are going to meet One Direction!" I started crying and laughing and screaming and freaking out at the exact same time. _I AM GOING TO MEET ONE DIRECTION! _"Audrey! Calm the fuck down!" Emily screamed.

"Oh my god! I love you soooo much!" I said as I hugged her then straightened out my clothes.

"Why thank you. Well let's get in my car so we can go. You have to be ready in a few hours." She said.

"Hold up. A few hours? We need to go now! I need as much time as I can get for this shit!" I yell as I jump into her car.

"You are so weird." She says, laughing.

"But you love me anyway." I say as I smile innocently.

"Yup."

"Oh My Gosh! What am I supposed to wear? I don't want to look like a slut but I want to be sexy for Harry. This is so hard! They're going to think I'm a freak! Ugh! I hate my life!" I whined, sounding like a little girl.

"Just pick something out. You'll look sexy enough for Harry in a clown outfit. Just hurry up, babe." She says, sounding tired.

"Fine" I grumble. I pick out a high-to-low skirt with a black studded bustier. I put on my favorite heels and my One Direction necklace and jewelry. I did my makeup so it was natural but still done nicely.

"Wow Audrey. You really got done up for them." She said with a small smirk on her face.

"Well I look sexy so you can kiss my done up little ass." I say as I walk out of the room.

"Well then." Emily said as she followed me out of the room. When we get in the car, she starts to tell me to be responsible. "I know that Harry is a sexy beast, but you can't just sleep with him as soon as he says you're pretty. Please be careful. And don't take any of their jokes to seriously. They're little boy's in men's bodies. Okay?"

"Sure. Whatever." You say as you tap on your phone.

"I love you Audrey..." She says sweetly.

"I love you to mommasita." I say, giggling.

When we get there, I start hyperventilating. I can't help it. I just...I just am so nervous.

"Hey, honey, its okay. Calm down. They're really nice. They'll love you or risk getting kicked in the balls." She said, making me giggle. I stand up and slowly make my way up the stairs to Louis' and Harry's flat. I freeze in front of the door. Emily reaches in front of me to knock. The door opens and I see Harry. My heart stops.

"Y-Y-You're Harry S-S-Styles." I stutter, blushing like crazy.

"Yes. I am. And you must be Audrey." He says. His voice makes my knees weak. He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the living room. I realize that Emily was right. They are nice. Well, at least Harry is. I let him pull me into the living room and he introduces me. I am engulfed in hugs every time a new name is said. By the time its all said and done, me and the guys are like besties. I love it. The best part is that all called me Aud or love. And they kissed my cheeks and they all held my hands. They hugged me and they put their hands on the small of my back without making it awkward. But the one that was the cuddliest was Harry. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. But when we were watching movies, he always seemed to end up next to me and he would wrap his arms around my shoulders. But he's just really nice so I probably shouldn't think about it too much.

"Who wants Ice Cream?" I ask. I'm going to the store to buy treats. The boys won't shut up about hungry they are, and they already ate all the food in the flat.

"I do!" They all yell at the same time, making me jump a little.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few. I'm going to rent some movies and change. I'll bring you some clothes Emily. Bye!" I say as I walk out the door. Crap. I left my phone on the sofa. As if reading my mind, Harry steps out the door in his coat and my phone in his hand.

"Hey. Um...I kind of thought that maybe I could come with you. You know, you already forgot this. You don't want to forget the food or Niall might eat you." He says, chuckling awkwardly.

"Oh. Um…sure. But just forward notice, I'm stopping at Emily's house to change so..." I say quietly.

"No biggie. I can wait for you." He says, his face turning a little red. He grabs my hand and leads me out the door. As I start to pull toward Emily's car, he tugs me to his car. "I'm driving little missy." He says smiling. He opens the door and I step in. As he steps in, he says something that catches me completely off guard. "I love your outfit, by the way. Very nice. Makes you look beautiful."

I blush dark red. "Thanks. This sounds stupid but I actually chose this dress because I wanted to impress you without looking like a complete slut-bag." I say, looking down.

"Well, you look...uh...gorgeous." He says. My stomach soars. _HARRY STYLES THINKS I'M GORGEOUS!_ "You okay there?" He asks, gesturing toward the giant smile on my face.

"Yeah. I'm just kind of fan-girling inside." With that, he raises his eyebrows and starts to question me about who's my favorite One Direction member, him of course, and my favorite song, and everything. We arrive at Emily's really soon. I walk us up to my room and he walks to my room with me. "Um...I'm going to change now, so..." I say, awkwardly.

"Listen, I must say. I can't get you out of my mind since I saw you and I swear this isn't just some little thing to get in your pants. I really like you." He says. He slowly starts walking toward me. He presses his body against mine until I'm pressed up to the wall. "Do you like me? Because I really like you." He whispers, his breath hot against my ear. I nod. "Good." He whispers into my ear, nibbling the end of it as he pulled away. I shiver, my knees going weak. He starts kissing me on my mouth and his tongue slowly tries to make its way into my mouth. I won't let it. He gives up and makes his way to my neck. He sponges kisses all over my neck and shoulder. Then he tries my mouth again. I let him in this time. As our tongues tangle, my hands make their way up to his neck. One clutches onto his hair and the other travels down onto the small of his back, pulling him closer to me. As he lifts me up by my thighs and carries me to my bed, all I can think about is how he tastes. Then I remember that I have to go shopping. I ignore the thought as he lays me down on the bed. My hands trail up his shirt and he moans quietly. I slip his shirt off quickly and my hands start to travel lower. His breath starts getting faster. Then he puts his hands up my shirt making my already fast breathing hitch. I moan quietly. I start to undo his pants. He stops there.

"What is it?" I whisper.

"Don't you have some errands to run?" He whispers. Crap. I forgot. "Don't worry. I'll help you change." He says, smirking as he stands me up and slips off my skirt and shirt. I kick off my heels. Just as I'm about to walk over to my suitcase, he pulls me back toward him. "I love your necklace, By the way." He chuckles.

"Shut up." I blush and start going through my clothes for something to wear. I pull out some comfortable sweats.

It's warm outside so I pick shorts and I let Harry pick my shirt. He comes up with one that shows off my stomach and says his name on it. We then make our way back outside and he drives us to the store. It's awkwardly silent on the way to the store but I don't mention it.

"What flavor do the guys like?" I ask Harry as he looks over all the options at the store. I put in my cookie dough (WITHOUT CHOCOLATE CHIPS!) and Harry pulls out a few more. We go through all the other aisles and pick out a mountain of snacks.

"This should be good." I look at him like he grew a third eye and he laughs. "We all like different things. Like how Niall can't get his mind off Food and I can't get mine off you." As he says this, he pinches my bum and I squeal as he laughs at me. We check out and he drives to the movie place. "What kinds of movies do you like Babe?" He whispers into my ear.

"I don't know. Whatever I think is good." I say, blushing at his use of the word Babe. We go through aisle after aisle looking for movies. I stop in front of a rack of movies I wanted to see. As I grab some, Harry wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck. As I turn around to face him, he bites me a little. "We need to get some things straight. As much as I would love to do this," I say, gesturing between him and me. "I don't want the guys or Emily to know. Not until I know for sure that you are serious about me. We can do this when we are alone but not in public. Okay?" I say, watching his face.

"But I am serious." He whines.

"Well, then I guess you're just going to have to prove it aren't you?"

"Challenge accepted."


	2. Chapter 2

**I hoped you guys liked the first part! review and tell me what you think! this chapter is shorter, but I think you'll like it c;! -PrincessScissors xoxo**

Harry grabbed my hand and led me to the checkout counter. Once we checked out, I started to feel a little uneasy.

"Why won't you say something?" I ask him, stopping in front of the car. He presses my body against the side of the car and leans his face toward my neck. He starts to suck on the skin just under my jaw line.

"Why don't you think I'm serious?" He whispers, biting me gently.

"I just don't want to get hurt." I gasp, moaning softly.

"You think I would hurt you?" He says, moving his mouth to mine and kissing me tenderly yet intensely at the same time. He weaves his tongue with mine and our mouths move in perfect sync.

"I don't know, my last boyfriend did." I whisper, a tear rolling down my cheek. He stops and wipes the tear away.

"I never will." He kisses my forehead once then opens the door for me to get in. When he gets in on his side, he grabs my hand. "So I have an idea. How about we tell them that we are just really good friends now as an excuse to always be hanging out." I smiled at the thought of spending time with him.

"Deal. You are my official British Bestie." I say, giggling.

"What took you so long? I almost starved to death!" Niall yelled as me and Harry walked into the room.

"We were gone for like, an hour. Calm down, Niall." Harry said. I noticed everyone looking at me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"I...um...like your clothes...a lot." Niall stuttered. I blushed like crazy as I walked to the other room. I started scooping ice cream into bowls as I heard the guys making fun of Niall.

"Who wants to help me?" I called, chuckling as I heard the guys literally fighting each other to get to the kitchen. Finally Harry and Niall walk in. "Niall, go get the movies and go pick one and start it. Harry, stay and help with the food." Niall walks away with the bag in his hand looking disappointed. Harry is all smiles as he comes up next to me and pinches my bum making me shriek. "Go put the dip in bowls and the chips in a big bowl, _bestie_." he smacks my bum as he walks toward the table. I laugh and finish scooping ice cream with help from Harry as to who wants what. I make popcorn and bring out all the food to the waiting guys. Niall quite literally inhaled the food. I looked to see what movie they picked. They picked 'Dead Silence'. I only got it because Harry said he loved this movie. I am terrified of scary movies. I hate them. I quickly walk to the first bedroom I come across. I leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor. I closed the door and started hyperventilating. I heard shuffling and I heard Emily and Harry talking.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"She can't do scary movies." Emily replied.

"Well should I get her?" He asked.

"I think she trusts you most of all, so yeah." She said. I heard footsteps leading up to the door. There was a small knock on the door and when it opened, I saw Harry's concerned face. He closed the door and he locked it. Then he leaned down and scooped me up into his arms like a little kid.

"Don't be scared. When I said that I wouldn't hurt you, I also meant that I wouldn't let anything hurt you. I'll hold you like this the whole time if its you feel okay." My heart swelled when he says this. I reach up and touch his face. He kisses my hand. I crane my neck and we share a sweet kiss. Not one that says I want to screw you. He didn't try to use tongue. It was a perfect kiss. It made my heart warm and in that moment, I felt different than I've felt with anyone else. We stayed there for a minute, with our foreheads pressed together, just looking into each other's eyes. I find his hand and link my fingers through his. I stand up and we walked hand in hand back to the other room.

"You okay Audrey?" Emily asked, handing me a cup of water.

"Yeah. Sorry I ruined the beginning of the movie. Where can I sit?" I asked, looking around at all the occupied couches. The guys cleared one of the larger couches for Harry and me. He lay down on his side and pulled me down in front of him so we were cuddling.

All of the guys raised their eyebrows and gave us little grins. "Do you need a blanket or are you good over their Audrey." Louis asked, chuckling.

"I think Harry is keeping her plenty warm, don't you Zayn?" Liam said, barely containing his laughter. Zayn nodded, squeezing his lips shut.

"Whoa. Emily and me had a talk about this. She said I wasn't allowed to do anything weird with you guys. Including date, screw, or anything else you creeps think of." I said, snapping at them a little. There was enough sternness in my voice to make them stop laughing and turn toward the movie.

Even as I said this, I couldn't help but notice how close Harry and me were pressed together. I could feel his breathing. When nobody was looking, he kissed the back of my neck lightly. I relaxed against his chest, trying not to focus on the movie. Somewhere in my thoughts of Harry, I fell asleep.

***Harry's POV***

I could feel her tensing as the movie began. I kissed the back of her neck lightly to remind her of what I said when nobody was looking. After a few minutes, she fell asleep. _I wonder what I need to do to prove to her that I am serious. But its not even like she could ever date me, her sister would kill her, and me! And eventually, she would tell Gemma and then _she_ would kill me too. Why can't my sister's best friends ever be good at keeping secrets?_

After the movie ended, I sat there next to Audrey while everyone else got up to leave. They all had their coats on before they looked at me. Niall, Zayn, Liam, and Louis all burst out laughing at the same time. She had rolled over and was facing me, her face only inches from mine, and her hands were on my chest. She has one of her legs wrapped around my legs and she was fast asleep. I blushed a tiny bit. "A little help here? I'm glad you find this funny." I whispered while I glared at them and tried to get up. Her legs squeezed mine so that I couldn't move. This only made them laugh harder. I looked over at Emily and she was _not _laughing.

"Well…I guess she's going to have to stay the night. Return her to me…undamaged." She hissed, pointing a menacing finger at me. I had a smug smile on my face because Louis and Niall were standing there with their mouths hanging wide open. "Well, he helped her earlier. Oh, and if either of you does anything, you both die, yeah?" I nodded, knowing that she as completely serious.

Once everybody had left, Louis sauntered to his room, which was down the hall from mine. I had to figure out some way to wake her up without her getting mad at me. I could practically see the light bulb above my head.

***Audrey's POV***

I woke up suddenly; feeling kisses being sponged along my jawline and all around my face. I pulled back abruptly. "What the-" I was cut off by lips smashing into mine. I looked up and I relaxed into the kiss as soon as I saw who it was. Harry. I was hit with a sudden pang of confusion before I remembered the shopping trips we had gone on together.

"Well hello to you too." Harry breathed, grinning.

"Harry! Why would you kiss me in front of everybody! I thought we agreed that they wouldn't know!" I hissed, confusion creeping into my words as I frantically looked around the room and saw that it was empty. The only other sign of life aside from Harry and me was the sound of drawers slamming in the other room.

"Chill. Nobodies here. Except for Louis, but he's in his room. Now pretend to be asleep." He said as he grabbed me in his arms, marriage style. I giggled and then leaned my head against his chest, closing my eyes. I heard a door open and close, then I felt the fluffy comforter under me. I gasped and opened my eyes, realizing that he threw me onto the bed. "Oops." He said sarcastically, shrugging. I sat up and looped my finger through the belt loop on his pants.

"Get over here." I said enticingly. He walked over to his bed, and started kissing me. Slowly at first, but building. As I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, he pushed me down onto the pillows so he was lying on top of me, pinning me down. As he kissed me, his hands reached under my short shirt and he swiftly pulled it off. I pulled my shorts off while he took off his shorts. I was in just my undergarments when it happened. I heard a gasp and turned to see Louis standing in the door, shocked.


End file.
